The present invention relates in general to a safety container for storing flammable fluids, and in particular to a safety container that includes a valve assembly with a pour spout, a fill spout, and a venting system.
The invention relates to safety cans or containers for holding fluids and especially, although not exclusively, to containers for flammable fluids such as gasoline and the like. In general, these safety containers may be one of two types. The first type is commonly referred to as a Type I can. The Type I can is a container with one spout through which both filling and pouring are accomplished.
The Type I can is typically used in applications where liquid is to be poured from the can into a container having a wider opening than the opening of the Type I can. In instances where the receiving container has an opening that is smaller than the opening of the safety can a hinged funnel attachment can be installed on the safety can to prevent spillage during the filling operation. The Type I can may be inconvenient to use in the latter situation because it can be burdensome to place the funnel attachment in line with the spout when pouring from the can, move the funnel away from the spout when filling the can, and then return the funnel over the spout for pouring again.
The second type is commonly referred to as a Type II can. The Type II can is a container with two separate spout openings, one used to fill the can and the other used to pour therefrom. Typically, there is a hose associated with the pouring spout to allow pouring into a small opening. Also, a Type II can includes a venting feature.
A Type II can is more convenient to pour from than a Type I can because the Type II can may include an attached hose that does not need to be detached when the can is being filled. However, the Type II can of the prior art is often more expensive to produce than the Type I can because of the necessity of providing two spouts, for example. Furthermore, the mechanisms for operating the dual spouts can be complicated and difficult to use.
The present invention is generally directed toward providing a safety container.
The present invention provides a safety can for storing flammable liquids, such as, gasoline, diesel fuel, and the like, for example. The safety can may include a valve mechanism that provides a Type II configuration with a pair of spouts, a fill spout and a pour spout. The safety can includes a trigger assembly for convenient multi-functional operation of the safety can. The trigger can be positioned to allow the can to be filled, to pour from the can, and to place the container in a safety position. The safety can of the present invention allows for the convenient operation of the safety can while providing a readily useable means for operating the safety container.
In one aspect of the invention, the safety can includes a receptacle and a valve mechanism. The valve mechanism can include a body assembly, a fill cover assembly, a pour valve assembly, a trigger assembly, and a handle. The body assembly of the valve mechanism can be mounted to the receptacle. The body assembly can include a fill spout and a separate pour spout. The fill cover assembly can be pivotally mounted to the body assembly about a fill cover axis. The pour valve assembly can be movably mounted to the body assembly and be disposed therein.
The trigger assembly can be pivotally mounted to the body assembly about a trigger axis. The trigger assembly can include a trigger and a connecting link. The connecting link of the trigger assembly can be pivotally mounted to the fill cover assembly about a connecting link axis for selective movement of the fill cover assembly between a closed position and an open position. The fill cover can be moved to the open position by moving the connecting link away from the receptacle and moving the trigger toward the receptacle.
The trigger assembly can be moved to a safety position in the event that the trigger is moved without first moving the connecting link away from the receptacle.
The trigger assembly can be operably engaged with the pour valve assembly for selective movement of the pour valve assembly between a closed position and an open position. Moving the trigger away from the receptacle can move the pour valve assembly from the closed position to the open position.
The safety can of the present invention can include an integral automatic venting system to facilitate pouring liquid from the can. The venting system can be linked to the pour valve actuation system. The venting system can resist venting as a result of increased pressure build up within the can. Pressure build up can be vented through the fill cover assembly in the event such pressure rises above a predetermined value.
The handle can be mounted to the body assembly. A flexible hose can be mounted to the body assembly to facilitate the dispensing of liquid from the safety can.
In another aspect of the invention, the safety container can include a cage to protect the valve assembly. A clamp can be mounted to the fill cover assembly to provide an additional safety feature. The clamp can include a thumbscrew for selectively engaging the fill cover to secure the clamp thereto. The clamp can be pivoted out of the way when not in use. The clamp can include a fusible link configured to sever upon reaching a predetermined temperature.
The features of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the detailed description, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, provided herein.